


Rooftop Blowjob

by Naiiankat



Category: Harrison Webb - Fandom, JC Caylen - Fandom, Kian Lawley - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiiankat/pseuds/Naiiankat
Summary: JC stumbles in a private moment between Kian and Harrison





	Rooftop Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, sorry for the long ass wait for another fic. Been busy with work and school. Anyhow I hope yall will enjoy this little plot bunny that I had rolling around my head for a bit. I am a sucker for Kian and Harrison being cute little boyfriends so yeah...Lemme know what you guys think and what I should work on in terms of writing! Cheers!

It was the last night of London where Kian and JC were staying for Vidcon London. To celebrate, the Webb brothers Harrison and Anderson, rented the penthouse suite for the crew and threw a party. Loud thumping music plays through the walls as JC walks to the kitchen to get another drink for his girlfriend Chelsey.   
“HEY JC!”  
JC heard his name called out from behind and turned around to see Dom grinning dopely across the island with other people talking behind him. He wiggled around the island towards JC, music blasting throughout in the background  
“What chu doing man? Are you looking for Chelsey?” questioned Dom, ruddy cheeks from all that drinking  
“Nah Dommy, I came here to get her a drink actually but have you seen Kian? I got a cool idea for a video that I wanna talk to him about.” Says JC as he pours and mixes the cranberry juice with vodka for Chelsey  
“Oh last I saw Kian he was chatting with Harrison by the balcony I think, probably still there”   
“great! Thanks bro! cheers” JC said as he went off to give the drink to Chelsey  
Chelsey is standing with her group of friends, she smiles when JC arrives. Chelsey accepts the cup with thanks  
“hey babe, gunna find Kian so I can tell him a video idea” explains JC   
She nods as JC walks off towards the balcony. He smiles and fistbump his other friends and acquaintances as he continues through the throng of sweaty bodies jammed together talking and dancing celebrating their night in London. JC sees the balcony and goes through the double glass doors onto the balcony. People were milling about sharing blunts and dancing still. But no Kian or Harrison. JC looks around but only sees some people swimming in the pool overlooking the city of London. Looking around some more, he noticed the utility door slightly opened. Thinking they must have got into it to use the roof for Instagram pictures, JC ambles over to the door. JC opens the door and goes inside the dank room, he sees the ladder. He climbs the ladder slowly so he can spook them. JC reaches the top and climbs over the walled alcove. He hears some sort of noises on the other side. He peeks over to see and what JC sees shocks him.   
“Awh yeah mate, your mouth feels so good” groans Harrsion.   
His jeans were pooled on the floor, shirt pulled up a bit showing off his trimmed body. His uncut 8 inch long cock was buried the in the throat of JC’s best friend Kian. Who, in turn, is moaning sluttyly as he sucks and slurps down Harrison’s cock. Kian had his hand down the back of his pants, clearly fingering himself. Gagging noises fill the air and JC’s pants got tight due to the sexual scene before him. He palms himself outside of his jeans as he watches Harrison put his hands on Kian’s head and promptly shoves his entire cock down his throat. Skull fucking Kian as he chases his orgasm. Kian furiously sucks hard to drink his cum. JC couldn’t take it anymore and took out his cock from his jeans and masturbated from the sight. Harrison pulls out his cock as he cums, Kian’s face red from sexual ecstasy, stuck out his tongue as the cum erupted from Harrison’s cock all over Kian’s face and mouth. Kian moans as the cum lands, triggering his own orgasm. JC had to stifle his moans with the back of his hand as the other hand furiously jerks off his cock, cumming hard splashing against the wall.   
JC nervously wipe down his hand against his jeans as he zips it back up. He leaves the spot just as Kian stands up, wiping off the cum on his face and puts it in his mouth making Harrison chuckles as he button up his jeans.  
“you slag, you always give the best head”   
“You know it man” grins Kian   
“c’mon, let’s go join the others. I don’t wanna have them be looking for us”  
Harrison nods and both of them headed back down the ladder to the party. Not noticing the massive cum trails left on the wall. JC never got the chance to share his idea.


End file.
